Unlucky Romance: It Starts (Again)
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT AU/Naruto tak menyangka ia akan bertemu mantan pacarnya semasa SMA di stasiun bawah tanah, karena tak sengaja menabrak gadis itu. Siapa sangka di hari yang sial itu, ia menemukan Sakura./"Tau kalau kau yang menabrakku, aku lari saja sekalian tadi."/"Aih, kejamnya. Judes seperti biasa. Manis seperti biasa."/Part 2 of 4 dari 4 LOVE-SHOTS, sekuel Bad Romance by Recchinon


" _I never knew if it's ever gonna work out,_

 _But_ _ **she's the kind of person I'm willing to take the risk for**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Romance and OOC_

 _Untuk memeriahkan_ _ **event 4 LOVE-SHOTS**_

.

.

Aku terhuyung hampir ambruk begitu turun dari ranjang, gara-gara sebagian betisku terbelit selimut yang terjulur keluar. Aku merutuk ketika berpegangan pada sisi besi kerangka ranjang. Sinting, pagi-pagi begini saja aku sudah hampir ketiban sial. Kalau sampai barusan itu aku jatuh mencium lantai, Kiba di kamar sebelah—temanku berbagi apartemen—pasti akan tertawa puas sekali.

Mulutku menggerutu. Telingaku berdenging karena suara alarm meja yang masih berdering. Kuraih jam weker itu dan mematikan alarmnya.

 _KRIIIINGGG!_

Mataku yang awalnya masih sayu karena nyawaku belum sepenuhnya terkumpul melotot kali ini. Kugoncang-goncang jam berbentuk kepala Doraemon—ah jangan tanya kenapa modelnya seimut ini, aku mendapatkannya dari kampung halamanku saat ada acara festival. Aku berasal dari Perfektur Aichi, Nagoya. Sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang kampung juga karena sudah lumayan metropolitan. Weker ini menjadi salah satu benda yang kuboyong ketika aku ngotot pindah ke Tokyo. Kepindahanku waktu itu juga termasuk kontroversial karena banyak sekali larangan.

 _KRIIIINGGG!_

Kupukulkan jam bulat ini ke atas meja. Mataku memicing ketika sebuah baut lepas seketika—jamnya rusak.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam, hari ini bisa sial sekal—" Kutepuk dahiku seketika. Aku baru ingat. Peraturan pertama tentang kesialan, jangan pernah membicarakannya.

Aku menguap lebar dan segera ke kamar mandi. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit mandiku selesai dan aku buru-buru keluar. Kulihat Kiba mengumpat karena kaget aku keluar kamar mandi tidak memakai apa pun. Berbagai sumpah serapahnya meluncur dan aku hanya tertawa kikuk. "Aku kelupaan tidak bawa pakaian bersih. Oh, Kiba! Aku pinjam kemejamu yang mana saja! Aku belum setrika satu pun bajuku."

" _Tsk_."

"Senin yang menyebalkan."

Kiba melempariku satu kemeja bersihnya setelah ia masuk kamar. Aku melongo melihat pakaian di tanganku. Warnanya putih dengan garis-garis … _pink_! "Anjing sialan!"

Kiba tergelak. "Hanya baju itu yang sudah kusetrika. Tidak mau pakai ya sudah."

Aku mendengus. "Seleramu benar-benar homo." Begitu tadi ia yang berteriak kencang melihatku telanjang?

" _Ck_. Itu mode musim ini."

"Mode banci?"

"Mau pakai tidak?"

Aku tak pernah menyangka hariku akan dimulai seburuk ini.

.

.

.

.

 **UNLUCKY ROMANCE:**

 **It Starts (Again)**

.

.

.

Sungguh, aku berharap kopi bisa sangat membantuku. Mungkin lebih bagus kopi hitam. Aku berlarian keluar dari apartemen dan menenteng tasku. Mendadak, rintik hujan menyambutku. Aku buru-buru mencari kedai kopi, memesan segelas kopi hitam untuk kubawa ke kantor. Semoga sembari menunggu antrian, hujan sedikit mereda. Jadi aku tak perlu berlari menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

" _Original black_ , satu, Nona." Mataku mengerling, membuat penjaga kedai terkikik. Kuabaikan gerutuan antrian pembeli kopi di belakangku. Memangnya mereka kira aku peduli? "Nomormu ganti, Shion?"

"Ah, ponselku hilang."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Harusnya kau ke apartemenku, mengabariku. Akan kubelikan ponsel baru."

Yang kupanggil Shion terkikik lagi dengan pipi merona. Menggodanya memang selalu mudah. "Aku sudah beli."

"Mampirlah main ke apartemen."

Shion mengangguk malu lalu menyodorkan kopi yang kupesan. "Sudah kutuliskan nomorku yang baru," pesannya sembari berbisik.

"Beri ciuman kalau perlu. Aku memerlukan keberuntungan dari wanita cantik untuk hari yang sial ini."

Shion mengecup luaran gelas dan menyodorkannya cepat padaku. "Cukup?"

Aku mengerling sekali lagi. "Mampirlah."

"Musim yang cocok, ya?"

Cengiranku melebar. Melihat bagaimana mudahnya menggoda perempuan menaikkan _mood_ -ku pagi ini. Dulu, sebelum aku pindah ke Tokyo, mendapatkan hati satu orang gadis saja susahnya setengah mati. Memang, pesona lelaki matang memang berbeda.

"Hei, Paman. Sudah belum?"

Suara bocah SMA di belakangku membuatku menoleh. Matanya menyipit dan tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, tanda ia mulai tak sabar denganku yang membuang waktu. "Siapa yang kaupanggil Paman?" omelku seketika. "Dasar Bocah."

"Dasar Paman-Paman mesum genit."

Aku hampir membuka mulut untuk mengomel namun di belakang bocah berseragam SMA itu, pengunjung lain menatapku dengan tak kalah sengitnya. Sialan. Gara-gara Bocah SMA ini. Tunggu, kenapa ada anak SMA berkeliaran jam segini? Memangnya ini bukan jam pelajaran?

 _Eh?_

Jam berapa sekarang?

Menengok tanganku, aku lupa tak memakai jam tangan! Segera menoleh mencari jam dinding, mataku melotot. Aku telat!

Tanpa menoleh pada Shion lagi, aku kabur keluar dari kedai.

Hujan serta merta mengguyurku, membuatku bebas mengumpat dan berlari kencang. Sampai di lorong bawah tanah menuju stasiun, aku buru-buru mengeluarkan kartuku. Sial, semoga belum ketinggalan kereta.

Ponselku bergetar dan berdering nyaring di saku celanaku.

Gawat! Pasti Kepala Editor!

Aku merogohnya buru-buru. Benar saja, nama Shikaku berkedip-kedip di layar ponselku.

Kupercepat lariku dan—

 _Brukk!_

Seorang perempuan jatuh tersungkur ke depan karena kutabrak. Tubuhnya tertutup oleh _coat_ bertudung dan aku menghela napas panjang. Dari belakang badannya terlihat bagus. Biasanya gadis semacam ini pasti akan mengomel sebentar lagi.

"Sial benar, sih!"

 _Aku yang sial_! "Nona, maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Gadis itu membungkuk membelakangiku. Ia menunduk dan merutuk. Kulihat gelas kopi di atas lantai, dengan isi yang pastinya tumpah. Kalau dugaanku benar, pasti kopi yang jatuh itu sempat meluberi sisi depan pakaiannya.

"Nona, aku buru-buru. Terima permintaan maafku, oke?"

Ia menoleh dan memandangku tajam. "Memangnya cuma kau yang buru-bur—"

Aku melongo. "Eh?"

"Hah?"

"S-Sakura- _chan_?"

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"

Seseorang yang menjadi alasanku hijrah ke kota ini akhirnya kutemukan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi kurasa Haruno Sakura memang sempat melongo ketika menyadari siapa yang barusan membuatnya tersungkur. Ia menatapku balik dengan mata besar beriris _emerald_ -nya. Ketika ia akhirnya menyebut namaku, aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Kulihat ia mundur selangkah.

"Kuganti kopimu dengan ini, ya?" Kusodorkan gelas di tanganku.

Ia mundur lagi selangkah.

"Atau kubelikan rok?" Kupandangi bagian atas lututnya yang basah dan ternodai jejak kopi.

Sakura menggeram namun memilih diam sejenak. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di … sini?"

"Aku di sini, di Tokyo kalau yang kaumaksud, sejak lulus SMA lho."

"Sungguh?" Sakura mengulum bibirnya.

Ah sial, melihatnya membuatku kangen ingin menciumnya.

"Jangan-jangan menguntitku?"

Aku tergelak. "Kenapa harus menunggu bertahun-tahun kalau mau menguntitmu? Kenapa prasangkamu jelek sekali?"

"Memutuskanmu dulu susah sekali."

"Ya, ya. Jadi, permohonan maafku diterima?" Aku membungkuk, memberi gestur lelaki sejati di hadapannya ketika minta maaf. Namun kulihat kaki Sakura mundur lagi. Membuatku buru-buru berdiri tegak lagi.

"Lupakan saja."

"Eh? Kopinya? Rokmu?"

"Tau kalau kau yang menabrakku, aku lari saja sekalian tadi."

"Aih, kejamnya. Judes seperti biasa," pujiku. "Manis seperti biasa."

Sakura mendesis. Ia berbalik dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat agar bisa menyejajarinya, namun Sakura ikut mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin aku menyandinginya. Kejar-kejaran begini memang menjadi kebiasaan lama.

Aku akhirnya berhenti. Kutatap sosoknya dari belakang. "Sakura- _chaaan_!" seruku kencang, menarik perhatian banyak orang, membuat lalu lalang manusia menoleh padaku dan Sakura. Hal senorak ini biasanya paling membuat Sakura tak tahan. Benar saja, Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam Naruto—tak senang. "Ayolah, kopi?"

Sakura mau tak mau mendatangiku lagi.

"Masa begini sih sapaanmu setelah ketemu mantan pacar sendiri."

Sakura mendengus dan meraih gelas kopi di tanganku. "Begini, oke? Lupakan maaf-maafan konyolmu itu."

Aku tertawa dan hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Sakura buru-buru masuk ke kereta.

Aku mengikutinya.

"Naruto!" Sakura menggemeretukkan giginya melihatku berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa? Aku juga naik kereta ini, kok."

Sakura membuang muka.

"Kerja di mana sekarang?"

" _Mood_ -ku sedang jelek sekali pagi ini. Dan melihatmu sepertinya semakin memperkuat kenyataan bahwa hari ini aku sedang sial." Sakura mendumel sendiri. "Peramal yang semalam benar-benar manjur ternyata."

"Wah, jadi kau ketiban sial? Sama, dong. Hari ini aku sial. Tapi kudengar, biasanya di dalam kesialan ada keberuntungan," cerocosku. "Mungkin ketemunya kita ini keberuntungan."

"Mimpi."

"Kencan, yuk."

Sakura bergerak menjauh. "Mimpi terus, sana!"

Kiba tak akan percaya kalau nanti aku cerita padanya bahwa akhirnya aku menemukan Sakura. Terakhir aku memang mendengar kalau ia kuliah kedokteran. Sementara aku sendiri, sibuk dan buru-buru mencari universitas agar tak menganggur terlalu lama. Bukannya aku tak mau mencari Sakura, tapi kupikir, aku harus bertahan hidup di sini. Dan ketika kukira aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan menjadi _playboy_ di sana sini, ternyata _Kami-sama_ memunculkan Sakura lagi di hadapanku.

Sebenarnya malas juga harus mengemis cinta lagi. Mencari perempuan bukan hal yang sulit untukku sekarang. Tapi, harus kuakui Sakura juga tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang mempesona sekarang. Mencoba sekali lagi sah-sah saja, kan?

"Sak—" Aku terdiam sebentar. Kulihat seorang Paman-Paman yang rambutnya hampir botak berdiri di belakang Sakura. Mataku memicing ketika lelaki itu seperti menunduk, membaui aroma rambut Sakura dari belakang. Aku mendesah rendah. Kudatangi Sakura dan kulirik lelaki di sampingnya. "Hei, Pak Tua mesum, pergi sana."

Lelaki itu melotot padaku.

"Apa?!" balasku galak.

Sakura menoleh padaku dan menatap lelaki di belakangnya.

Kuraih tudung Sakura dan kupasang lagi untuk menutupi kepala Sakura.

Sakura menatap lelaki mesum itu tak kalah garang dan membuatnya mundur seketika.

"Rambutmu sewarna bunga, sih. Wajar kumbang buru-buru datang."

"Kau juga, pergilah." Sakura mendesis padaku.

"Padahal sudah kutolong."

Kereta berhenti dan kerumunan manusia—kebanyakan laki-laki—masuk ke dalam kereta. "Wah, penuh. Dan banyak laki-laki." Dadaku terdorong, mendorong punggung Sakura. " _Sorry_ ,"

Sakura berpaling dan menghindari tatap mata denganku.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya."

"Tidak juga. Sepertinya kau yang banyak berubah," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia tak menatapku. Ia menatap kaca pintu kereta yang memantulkan bayanganku. "Dan sepertinya percaya dirimu naik banyak sekali."

Aku tersenyum.

"Tapi norakmu masih."

"Cuma di depan Sakura- _chan_ aku akan norak."

"Berhenti membual," desis Sakura. "Aku pernah dengar kalau kau memang ke Tokyo. Beberapa tahun lalu, masa kuliah. Katanya kau memang mudah merayu perempuan."

"Wah, gosip dari mana itu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi ternyata kau memang di Tokyo. Tapi, ya, soal merayu perempuan itu, percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli juga."

"Aih, judesnya."

Sakura diam. Aku pun tak bicara lagi. Kurasakan ponsel di sakuku bergetar lagi. Sepertinya Shikaku menerorku. Aduh, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkannya sekarang ketimbang merayu Sakura. Kulirik bayangan Sakura di kaca dan ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Eh? Tadi Sakura memandangiku, ya?

"Kyaaa! Mesum, ya?"

Aku dan Sakura menoleh ke ujung gerbong. Sepertinya ada gadis yang mengomel. Entahlah, tak terlalu terlihat dari tempatku dan Sakura. Aku tak pernah melihat Sakura di stasiun selama ini. Mungkin Sakura tak naik kereta di hari biasa. Sakura tadi bilang ia sedang sial, kan? Mungkin mobilnya mogok atau apa lah. Atau pacarnya tak bisa menjemput—

Alisku berkerut memikirkannya.

" _Thanks_."

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Hah?"

"Karena mengusir Paman tadi."

Sebuah senyuman mampir di bibirku. "Ya. Tentu." Kutatap wajah Sakura di pantulan kaca. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak marah."

Sakura tak menyahut. "Ah, keretanya berhenti. Aku turun di sini."

"Besok kau naik kereta lagi?"

"Kalau sedang sial, iya." Sakura berbalik kini. Dan ia akhirnya memandang wajahku lebih saksama. "Kau berubah banyak ternyata."

"Kau juga. Lebih cantik."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Namun bibirku mendadak mengunci ketika kulihat titik semu di pipinya. "Gosip pintar merayu sepertinya betulan."

"Kau harus mengenalku dulu sebelum memutuskan kesan jelek begitu. Mau minum kopi kapan-kapan denganku?"

"Memangnya kita akan ketemu?"

"Aku akan berdoa supaya kau sial dan datang ke stasiun ini terus."

Sakura mendesis dan keluar dari pintu kereta.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya ketika ia menoleh. Sakura bergerak pergi, dan aku ikut menggeser posisiku, menyusuri gerbong seiring dengan langkah Sakura. Kulambaikan tanganku lagi padanya. Terus menerus.

Kulihat beberapa orang di luar—dan pastinya di dalam gerbong—menoleh padaku dan Sakura. Kulihat Sakura menepuk dahinya dan aku tetap saja melambai-lambaikan tanganku, menggodanya.

Sakura menatap gelas kopinya dan matanya seperti memicing.

Gadis itu cemberut dan menoleh lagi padaku, mengangkat gelas kopinya.

Aku melongo.

Ada cap bibir Shion dan nomor kontak Shion di sana. Dan bisa kupastikan, pasti ada tulisan ' _Ganbatte, Naruto-kun'_ di sana.

Kugaruk belakang leherku dan kutatap Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya padaku dan aku pasrah. Bahuku lemas dan aku tersenyum kikuk padanya. Kereta bergerak dan aku merutuki kesialanku yang ke sekian kalinya hari ini.

Besok, Sakura- _chan_ datang lagi ke stasiun ini tidak, ya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Done! Part 2 dari 4 LOVE SHOTS bareng punya Recchinon: Bad Romance._

 _Sebenarnya untuk 4 LOVE-SHOTS, tapi daku lelet banget gak kunjung dapet ilham, trus kebentur ada lomba novel, trus kebentur ada event Levi Movie Fest *alesan*_

 _Part 1 dari Recchinon. Part ke-2 sampai ke-4 ada di akun Masahiro Night Seiran ini, ya. Ini adalah kumpulan Oneshot yang berkesinambungan tapi bisa berdiri sendiri-sendiri. Anggeplah sebagai sekuel._

 _Urutan POV:_

 _Part 1: Sakura – Bad Romance (Diposting oleh Recchinon)_

 _Part 2: Naruto – Unlucky Romance: It Starts (Again)_

 _Part 3: Sakura – How It Started_

 _Part 4: Naruto – Where It Starts From Now_

 _Selamat menyumbang review ya! *eh*_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
